Motthew Clendenin
Motthew Clendenin is the son of the Mothman. Motthew is a creation of ashlex-in-pearl on DeviantArt. Bio Monster Parent: the Mothman Age: Normies say I look between 15-18 Killer Style: The clothes I wear have to be aerodynamic, but stylish all the same! And sunglasses help with the lights of the day. Freaky Flaw: Lights can be very distracting. And I mean VERY distracting. Like- ooh, does that camera have a blinking light? Pet: Athena is more my friend than my pet. She's an atlas moth, probably not native to this area. But, she's always been with me Favorite Activity: Stargazing. Flying under the moonlight feels amazing! I could do it forever! Biggest Pet Peeve: Bug zappers! And any other big distracting light! Normie cars, too, have these huge obnoxious headlights! Favorite School Subject: Astronomy. Stars, man! They are so bright! And just beautiful! Least Favorite School Subject: Home Ick. Favorite Color: Orange, like a harvest moon ' Favorite Food: '''Honey flavored milk shake Personality Motthew can be a very go-getter type of guy, without being too obnoxious. He's not afraid to appraoch anyone, especially if they have something shiny on them. He admits he is very, ''very, easilly distracted by lights and just about anything shiny, but always plays it off as no big deal. Usually laughing about it right away. He was mostly nocturnal, attending a night school in Point Pleasant before he moved to Monster High. His only friends were really werewolves, so he is always eager to meet different types of monsters. Even if he can't always remember their names. Though he is always eager to make new friends, he can have a darker side, much like his father. He has no problem causing trouble and messing around with people. In his eyes, he just likes to have fun. Physical Appearance Though his father has bigger, more feathery wings that strike much more fear into people, Motthew developed more of a moth-like look than that, having big purple moth wings to match his antennae and dark skin. He likes to dress well, waring dressy shirts, but always has his scarf. Monster Type Motthew is the son of the Mothman, roughly speaking he is more moth than man. Relationships 'Parents' : He is close with his father and likes to talk about things they've done or seen. He always loved travelling with his dad, but decided to make his own adventure when he headed to Monster High. He doesn't know his mother and assumes she left them since his dad refuses to talk about it. 'Friends' : Back in Point Pleasant he was friends with a whole family of wolves, but lost touch when he left. He's working on making new ones. 'Enemies' : TBA 'Romance' : Currently he's crushing on a certain selkie he met in the halls of Monster High. But he won't tell, unsure of her feelings and whether or not she has a boofriend already. 'Pet' : An atlas moth named Athena, who more or less grew up with him Skullette His skullette has red eyes, sunglasses, and purple antennae Quotes "Killer!" -catchphrase Trivia -His surname is Clendenin, which is a town in West Virginia where the very first Mothman sighting was reported Gallery TBA Category:Mothman Category:Males Category:Original Characters